


work song

by liamneeson



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, a somehow unsatisfying side of miraxus, wedding themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamneeson/pseuds/liamneeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the love of your life is marrying someone else. So what!</p>
            </blockquote>





	work song

The gentle seaside is all Mirajane can see. She sits in front of the arched window through which the strains of the sunset lend her small room a glow, sleepy and warm. It is the last moments she has to herself before her life changes forever, a small reprieve she’d asked from her fussy bridesmaids and well-wishers. Below, she watched controlled chaos: Lucy arguing with rowdy dragon slayers, Gray shrugging back on the clothes he’d discarded and Asuka crawling under chairs to chase a rabbit. It aches, Mirajane realizes. If it was the good kind or the bad kind, she couldn’t tell. Maybe it was the corset of her wedding dress that made it difficult to breathe.

She hears a knock on the door so she tells the person to come in, it’s open. Erza enters without preamble, locks the door behind her and stands by the edge of the bed with a healthy distance between them.  **“You look well,”**  she says.

Mirajane doesn’t smile even though she feels and odd kind of warmth bloom in her chest.  **“I wasn’t sure you would come, Erza.”**

A beat passes, then two.  _I wasn’t sure you wanted me to,_  is what Erza wants to say, but of course she cannot. So she settles for a half-truth.  **“I couldn’t make any promises. I was unsure of how long the mission would take.”**

Erza could have picked a simpler mission in the first place; one that didn’t take months to complete and lives to risk. But Mirajane doesn’t say the obvious either; they are well-versed in keeping their feelings to themselves. Mira smiles instead, offering a hand.  **“I’m glad you came anyway. I was beginning to think you hated me.”**

_For marrying someone else?_  It’s the bitter taste at the back of her throat that Erza manages to hold back in lieu of her own smile as she slips her hand into Mirajane’s. Hating her would be easier.  **“I want you to be happy, Mirajane. If that’s with Laxus, then I will support you and I will be happy for you.”**  She pulls the bride to her feet, her heart heavy but she’s learning to better ignore it.  **“Come. I was tasked with fetching you and it would be best not to keep the hungry guests any longer from the reception.”**

It erases the uncertain look from Mirajane’s face and her small smile grows into a cheeky grin until she can’t even feel bad that she is marrying someone else even though Erza still holds onto her like a lifeline.  **“No good luck kiss or the bride?”**  is the mistake that so effortlessly flows from her lips. And before she can take it back, before she can even regret what she cruelly asked, there is a brush of chapped lips against her painted ones, gentle and sweet like the heartache easing from her person.  **“Your groom waits, milady.”**

It isn’t enough to make her change her mind, no. But damn if it isn’t enough to make her miss the woman who takes her by the hand to lead her to the new life that awaits her.

**Author's Note:**

> toss me into the sea im done with being alive


End file.
